How Can We Be Lovers
by ziva2012
Summary: Find out what really happened when Sam returns to the SGC from Area 51.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Things shouldn't be like this. They were supposed to be together, weren't they? After all, their alternate selves had gotten together in every reality they'd come across, and she just figured they would too, eventually. And then the time came when the Goa'uld were vanquished, the Replicators too. So this was their time, right? Wrong.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, former member of SG-1, and assigned to R&amp;D at Area 51, was currently on loan to the SGC at Cheyenne Mountain. And while it was sort of good to be back here with her old friends Daniel and Teal'c, the one person she really wanted to see was not here. After General Jack O'Neill's appointment to head Homeworld Security, she thought she would hear from him, at least occasionally. But now, ten months later, he still hadn't written, hadn't phoned, hadn't e-mailed, and she worried he never would. So, what was up with the man who'd said he'd always be there for her? Always. He'd said it. Had it meant nothing to him?

They had been so close. Well, as close as two Airmen could be, considering he was her CO. They had worked together for almost nine years and had become good friends. They had shared experiences that no other two people had, taking the fight to the enemy on alien planets. And, although only two people had witnessed it, they had admitted to having inappropriate feelings for one another. It had happened under duress and was never to be mentioned 'out of the room.' But she had not forgotten his words the day of that Zatarc incident, when both of them had bared their souls. She had not forgotten, and her feelings for the man had only grown. She couldn't stop caring. Not even when she'd tried to start a life with someone else. She'd become engaged but had called it off, knowing that no man could complete her the way that Jack O'Neill could.

Finally the time came when the enemy had been defeated, at least for a time. Things were more relaxed, and hope bloomed inside her to replace the despondency.

For a short time she and her team members had basked in the feeling of a job well done. She and Jack had spent more downtime with one another, although their two closest friends, Dr. Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal'c, were always included. And the Regulations were still in place; he was still her CO, even though he wasn't going off world anymore with SG-1. So she waited.

Then suddenly one day he announced he was leaving; he'd been offered a new job in Washington, D.C., one that he felt he couldn't turn down. Jack had told them all on one of their frequent team nights, this one occuring at his house. He talked excitedly about his future, as he plied them with beer and burnt steaks. Daniel and Teal'c expressed enthusiasm, and Sam...well, Sam had tried to act happy for him. In truth, she had died a little inside.

He couldn't love her, or he wouldn't have left, her brain reasoned. But her foolish heart just wouldn't listen. How in the hell could her breaking heart hold onto the hope they could be lovers, when they were no longer friends?

Her reaction was to immediately ask for reassignment to a place that would not remind her of General Jack O'Neill. And so they had parted ways. And now, here she was, back at Cheyenne Mountain with all its memories of things that could have been.

Cameron Mitchell, the new leader of SG-1, was a fine military man, a great Air Force pilot. Everyone knew he had helped save the Prometheus in the battle over the Antarctic. He was brave, dedicated to defending his country, his planet. He showed a sense of humor not unlike that of Jack O'Neill, albeit without the cynicism that Jack had displayed.

Sam Carter could see that Daniel Jackson and Teal'c had come to respect and trust Colonel Mitchell. He wasn't Jack O'Neill, but in some ways he was the next best thing. And for the time being, Col. Mitchell was her CO. She had no complaints with that, even though, if she had stayed at the SGC, the unit would have been her command. She didn't begrudge Mitchell the position. She just wished things could have been like they used to be, before she and Jack had saved the frakin world.

General Hank Landry had been chosen to head the SGC. He had replaced Jack O'Neill in the minds of the people who worked at the SGC, if not in their hearts. To many, including Landry, the SGC, and particularly SG-1, would always be Jack O'Neill's baby. And now, meeting for the first time with the officer who had been O'Neill's second for over nine years, General Landry weighed his words carefully. He had been apprised by George Hammond former head of the SGC that Samantha Carter was prepared to step in whenever her expertise was needed. Landry felt, as did Hammond, that her expertise was needed here on a daily basis. But could he convince her of that?

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter of the U.S. Air Force and Doctor of Theoretical Astrophysics, knew more about all things Stargate related than anyone on earth and probably anyone in the galaxy. And as promised, when Landry had requested her help, she had come to do her duty. It was clear, however, that now that the current problem had been solved, she really, really wanted to return to Area 51. General Landry had no intention of letting that happen.

He had to wonder what had happened that caused her to lose interest in going off world. What had happened to cause her to want to leave the SGC? Had she just become tired of the fast pace of the facility, the pressures involved with her old assignment, or was there something else? He'd have a talk with George Hammond. Maybe the man could shed some light on the matter. But in the meantime he had to try and convince her to stay.

"Colonel Carter, I understand there are probably projects at Area 51 that you would like to complete, but I really feel your place is with the SGC, finding new technology first hand. No one with your knowledge of science also has the military training and experience to carry out the work we do here. Why not resume your place here permanently with SG-1? You can even have your old lab back," the man promised, wondering how much it would take to get her to stay.

"Thank you, General Landry, but I really think I should return to Nevada."

Sam had been at the SGC for two months now, and things were going well between her and Mitchell. And she had to admit it was great working with Daniel and Teal'c again. But the place reminded her too much of the man who had broken her heart. She had to get away from here, before she had a total meltdown.

Ever since she had arrived at Cheyenne Mountain and taken residence in her old quarters, memories of Jack O'Neill had come flooding back. She was unable to sleep most nights, waking up in a cold sweat after dreaming about him. Usually the dreams were about seeing him get shot or hurt somehow, memories of past experiences. Sometimes they were erotic fantasies, things that had never actually happened. And everything about the place reminded her of him. She even thought she heard him walking toward her in the commissary one day, only to look and up and see a young Airman walking past her table. No, she thought miserably, this just wouldn't do.

But Landry was not going to give up so easily. He had Mitchell on his side too, the man practically begging him to make her stay. Landry would get her to change her mind, even if he had to create a reason to keep her here. For now he decided to let her think she had won.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Very well, but first the Tok'ra have a new power supply they'd like you to take a look at. It won't take long, but you will have to travel to their base to examine it. We couldn't convince them to send it here. Since your father died, they have been even more reluctant to share technology with us. Jacob's death was a great loss to us in more ways than one."

Landry hadn't known the man, but he had read all the reports concerning Sam's late father. The man had been a link to one of Earth's most important alien allies, and his death had struck quite a blow to the Earth/Tok'ra alliance. Maybe Jacob's daughter could mend a few fences. The Tok'ra knew her and respected her as a scientist. That should count for something, he thought.

"I would be happy to take a look at it. When do I leave?" She could do this, she thought. Then she could go back to her lab at Area 51 and hide her bruised ego under piles and piles of work. The fact was that Jack O'Neill just didn't want her. He was probably involved with some woman he'd met in D.C. by now, and had forgotten all about her. What was the General saying? Her mind had wondered, as it had been doing quite often since she'd arrived back at the SGC.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Hank Landry asked, guessing that the woman's mind was on something far, far away.

"Sorry, Sir! I'm fine. Will there be anything else?" Sam mentally kicked herself. She prided herself on clear thinking, and this place simply held too many painful memories.

"I asked if you would do me the honor of having dinner with myself and some big wigs. You know the type, Senators, Representatives and that sort. I need a date, Colonel. Someone decorative but also someone who can answer questions about the Stargate program. Consider it an assignment," he explained, when he saw her worried expression.

"I'll have a car pick you up at your house. The dress code is formal, but not your dress blues. We'll be dining at the Hilton in Denver. I hear it's quite nice," Landry added.

Sam nodded, thanking him for inviting her, before she left his office. She liked the idea of a night out on the town, even if it was to help the General entertain politicians. At least it would be a distraction from these damned memories, she thought irritably.

But before she could get ready, she'd need to go shopping! She couldn't very well complain, but he'd given her almost no notice. And it wasn't like she'd come to Colorado prepared to go to a formal function. In fact, she had no formal attire in her entire wardrobe.

Hell, she hadn't gone anywhere to need that kind of dress for so long, she couldn't remember the last time! She definitely need to go shopping. She wondered for a moment if the government would consider reimbursing her for a gown? Yeah, like that was gonna happen, she thought, chuckling to herself.

She found herself at Daniel's lab and decided to ask him if he wanted to spend the afternoon shopping with her. She could use some quality time with her old friend, and she figured a man's point of view wouldn't hurt.

"Daniel, want to go out to lunch and shopping with me?" Sam leaned into the doorway of his lab. She was dressed in civvies, her leather jacket in her arms. Daniel Jackson, Doctor of Archaeology and Linguistics, looked up from the artifact he had been studying for the past four hours and sighed with relief.

"Just the kind of invitation I've been hoping for! So what are we shopping for," he asked, turning off the lights in his lab and taking her arm.

"A dress. I've been asked to accompany General Landry to a formal dinner with some bureaucrats from Washington," she told him, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Ooo, I'm envious. Not! But I'd love to help you look your best," he told her, grinning till his nose wrinkled. "And I'm starving, so where to for lunch? And please don't tell me you want to go to the food court at the mall."

He really hated the food at food courts. Thankfully, so did Sam, so they went to a little Chinese restaurant they used to frequent when she had lived in Colorado Springs.

They sat in one of the garish red booths, picking at their food with chopsticks, as they watched tropical fish swim around in a huge aquarium recessed into the wall next to their table.

Sam knew what was coming, and after about ten minutes of blissful silence, Daniel asked the question she dreaded.

"So what happened with you and Jack? I mean after all those years of flirting T and I really thought you two would get together."

"So did I, Daniel. So did I." She just let out a sigh and took another bite of her shrimp fried rice. She really didn't fell like talking about this.

"So did you two try...I mean did you...ah, hell, Sam, did you ever actually act on all of those pent up feelings?" He hated being so blatant, but he just had to know!

"No, Daniel, we didn't. He never...well, we never saw each other again after he left the SGC. I moved to Nevada, and that was that."

"Gee, that's weird. I know Jack really loved you." He stole one of Sam's shrimp and quickly popped it into his mouth before she could stop him.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" He had a strong feeling she would say 'no', and part of him hoped she and Jack would still get together. Maybe they just needed a little push. Or more like a big shove, he thought, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, life doesn't always turn out the way you think it will, but you know that," she told him, patting his hand. Daniel had lost his wife to the Goa'uld. If anyone understood about the unfairness of life, it was him.

After lunch and much hushed talk about the alien devices he had found in recent months, they went to a large store inside the mall, where Daniel helped Sam pick out the perfect dress.

Three hours later, after a shower, a shampoo, a manicure and pedicure which she performed herself, Sam was ready to slip into the little black dress. She had opted to buy something she thought she might wear again, if the occasion ever arose that is. So instead of buying a floor length gown, this one was cocktail length, hitting her just below the knees.

The bodice was strapless and showed off just the tops of her creamy breasts. The waist was snug all the way down to her hips, where the skirt flared out, swirling around her slender thighs. Daniel said it was a good compromise, elegant yet provocative.

She also bought dangly earrings made of Austrian crystal which hung down almost to her shoulders. Sam thought the dress needed a necklace, but Daniel insisted that her cleavage was enough of a decorative touch and needed no enhancement. He had said it with a blush, and Sam had just hugged him. He was so damned cute when he was embarrassed.

Along with the earrings, Sam wore her mother's diamond watch. It had been something unexpected and cherished that she had found among her father's possessions after he died. Her feet were wrapped in silver, strappy, high-heeled sandals which added three inches to her already tall frame. At six feet she would tower over Landry and probably every woman in the dining room too. But that was just fine by her; she had gotten over her childhood embarrassment about being too tall when she'd entered the military.

Military life had been good to her, she knew, but was it all the life she'd ever have? She hated to think so. As she rode in the sleek, black limo, on the almost one hour drive to Denver, Sam contemplated her options. In less than five years she could retire with a full pension. Then she could do anything she wanted, but what did she want?

When she tried to think about her future, it all seemed so futile and hopeless. She was already too old to contemplate starting a family; at thirty-nine and with a questionable medical history, she probably couldn't get pregnant anyway. And then there were her feelings for Jack O'Neill. She couldn't get past the feeling that he had put a lock on her heart, effectively sealing it off from feeling anything even half as strong for someone else. Try as she might, she could not become interested in any other man; he was always there, in the recesses of her mind, and in her heart. She was always comparing them to him, finding faults with them that she knew were totally unfair.

Frustrated and angry, she chastised herself. She knew that if she was to ever have a life besides what the military offered her, she would have to get over him. But how to do that was the snag. She simply did not know how.

TBC

AN: Thanx to everyone who has already purchased my new book. You guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Finally the car arrived at the hotel where General Landry met her in the huge foyer. A young woman dressed in black showed them to their table. The round table was large enough to accommodate ten people, and Sam could see a group of nicely dressed people milling around the perimeter, waiting for them. So, she had been the last to arrive. Well, it really wasn't her fault, she thought, defensively. Slowly the General led her among their fellow diners, making introductions as they went. Sam was trying to associate names with faces and titles, all the while trying to take in the grandeur of the room and the people seated nearby.

Landry had been right, the place was nice. Hell, it was better than nice! Sam had rarely been in such a lavish dining room, and it was all she could do to take her eyes off the glittering crystal chandeliers as General Landry began to introduce the final couple, next to whom she was to sit.

Sam was greeted with a huge, fire engine red mouth smiling at her. The mouth was framed by an alabaster face, the features of which were drawn on with pencil and sealed with layers of powder. The woman, who was introduced as Senator Charlotte Williams from Virginia, offered Sam her limp, claw-like hand in a weak handshake, as though the thought of actually touching someone else's hand revolted her. When she spoke, it was with the most affected Southern accent Sam had ever heard.

"Colonel Carter, it is an honor to meet you. I have been hearing such wonderful things about your exploits through the Stargate," she enthused. Sam was just saying her thanks, when she looked past the woman's shoulder to see the man who was obviously the Senator's date. The shock of seeing him there was so overwhelming that Sam's heart seemed to stop beating.

"And Sam, I think you know Senator William's escort for the evening. General O'Neill, it's good to see you," Landry said, pumping the man's hand vigorously. Then Sam felt Jack take her hand in his, and time seemed to stand still.

"Carter, it's nice to see you," he said, and she finally was able to squeak out a response, though later she could not remember what she had said. Landry pulled out her chair and she obediently sat down, glad to be off her shaking legs. Her brain had shut down, but her tense body was very aware that, after pulling a chair out for the Senator, Jack had sat down next to her.

Sam was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Jack's hips were just a few inches from hers. Her body, which had now started to hum, reminded her she had not been this close to the man for a long, long time. She fought to recover her composure. And while her brain rebooted, her actions went on autopilot. Since the menu was already planned, at least she would not have to concentrate on her choices, and for this she was thankful.

She did manage to ask the waiter for a glass of water, when everyone else seemed to be ordering wine. It seemed her brain was fully operational now and was attempting to take charge. And it apparently felt she needed to maintain a clear head in order to keep from making a fool of herself in front of these people. _Good thinking, brain_, she thought with relief. But her reckless body, seemingly intent on making her look like a fool, sent a small giggle bubbling over her pink lips. She looked around quickly, relieved to see that no one appeared to have heard it.

She joined in the conversation at first haltingly, fearful that Jack might be hanging on her every word. She gradually became aware that the other diners held his attention, at least part of the time, asking him questions about his current assignment as well as about his past military experiences. So she tried to concentrate on the other diners at the table and not just on him. Fortunately they asked her a lot of questions. Though there were some she did not feel free to answer. She looked to General Landry at those times, and he either gave consent for her to answer or answered the question himself. In a few instances, he said he'd have to speak to the President before giving a response, and they all laughed as though he'd told some terribly funny joke.

As the food began to arrive, and people began to talk less, Jack leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. She stopped what she was doing, her salad fork poised just before entering her mouth. His head seemed to just stay there next to hers for the longest time, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"I'll bet you never thought you'd be kissing the asses of folks like these. And by the way, you clean up really nice, Carter," he said just above a whisper, a hint of his old reckless self in his comments.

Before returning to his salad he glanced down at her cleavage, making no effort to hide his appreciative stare. Sam put the fork into her mouth and just nodded slightly. She hadn't known what to say anyway, so better say nothing, she decided. She did allow herself to smile though, thinking how much she had missed hearing his off-handed comments. And her heart, which she swore had stopped altogether earlier, was now doing an Irish jig inside her ribcage.

Much to Sam's relief the meal proceeded quickly. And as it was time to serve coffee and dessert, several of the ladies excused themselves to go to the powder room. Sam opted to join them. Jack was already standing, assisting the Senator out of her chair, so it was perfectly natural that he should help Sam too. As she left the table, their bodies made contact, just the brushing of arms, but that was enough to send Sam's body into sensory overdrive. Her panties were already wet from just having sat next to the man for ninety minutes. Now they became thoroughly saturated, and Sam couldn't wait to get into the bathroom and dry herself off. God, what the man did to her, even after all these years!

Once inside the stall she took care of business, listening to the conversation of the other women in the ladies' room. One voice stood out over the rest, that of Senator Williams. She was going on about her dressmaker and some problem with her dress. Then Sam heard another woman ask the Senator how she had snagged her handsome escort. Sam froze and listened, eager to learn how Jack and hooked up with this woman. Sam had thought from the first that Senator Williams was not Jack's type, and now the woman's answer confirmed it.

"He's just on loan to me for the evening, honey. The President sent him round so that I wouldn't have to come alone." She giggled, and then added, "Not that I wouldn't mind coming with him, you understand?" The other woman understood the double meaning and giggled too.

"He is one fine looking man, isn't he? And polite too," she added in her thick accent. "If I weren't a married lady, I would take him back to Richmond and have my way with him."

"That's never stopped you before Charlotte," the other woman teased.

"True. But this one seems different. Maybe he marches to a different drummer. Perhaps we'd better ask Colonel Carter."

Sam, who had just stepped up to a sink to wash her hands, looked over at the Senator's reflection in the large ornate mirror. Oh, boy, here it comes, Sam thought. Right about now she wished Thor would just beam her up!

"Samantha, is that fine looking General O'Neill a homosexual, or is he just shy around women?"

"I wouldn't know, Senator. We just worked together," Sam said, turning her back on the two women in order to dry her hands. Thankfully several other women had come out of the stalls now, chattering loudly, and Sam used the distraction to make a quick getaway.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

In her hurry to get away from that horrible woman, Sam turned the corner of the hallway and ran head-on into General Jack O'Neill.

"Sir!" He had grabbed her by both forearms to keep from knocking her down.

"Whoa, there! Sorry, Carter. Listen, since we're both on downtime, and you're not even in my chain of command anymore, could you at least try to call me Jack?"

"Only if you'll call me Sam," she said, attempting to step around him. But he held her arms and wouldn't let her pass. The ladies from their table were coming up behind them now, and Sam really didn't want any witnesses to this personal conversation, particularly not the Senator.

"Jack," she pleaded and he let her go, turning to watch her walk back to their table. Senator Williams, who prided herself on reading people, watched and pondered what she had seen between the tall, handsome General and the blonde Colonel. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more between those two than just a working relationship.

Sam made it back to the table, and General Landry rose to help her with her chair. She must have looked flushed, because he quickly poured her a glass of water from the crystal pitcher on the table. Sam drank greedily. She did feel hot, but she suspected it was not the temperature of the room that was bothering her.

When Jack had looked at her just now, she could have sworn there was something in his eyes...that old look he used to get. She hadn't seen that predatory stare for quite some time, but it was the kind of thing she couldn't forget. It had always made her go weak in the knees, her body burning with desire for him. She felt that desire now.

Soon everyone had returned from the restrooms and the bar. The men were enjoying their alcoholic drinks, while the women drank coffee and picked at their desserts. Sam loved cheesecake, but her stomach was too nervous to tolerate it just now. So she just sipped her glass of water, while pretending to pay attention to the conversation Landry was having with the man on his right. In reality she had no idea what they were talking about, her body too wired for her to concentrate.

"Watching the calories, Sam?"

Jack was leaning over to speak to her again. He had done this several times during the meal, and each time he seemed to bring his lips closer to her ear. This time there was no mistaking the soft, wet feel of his lips as they pressed her earlobe. She felt herself blush deeply, hoping no one had noticed. But due to her pale complexion, something that had gotten more so due to months inside a laboratory, Jack noticed immediately.

"You're blushing. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you blush. I know how you hate it.

I'll just eat my cheesecake and leave you alone," he smirked smugly.

"You've been doing a pretty good job of that already, Jack." Oooh, had she just had the nerve to say that? Out loud? She cringed inwardly, waiting for his response.

"Doing a good job of what?" He leaned toward her again, and she stared directly into those chocolate eyes. Her stomach did a little flip flop. And then she was saved by the bell, or in this case General Landry. Or so she thought.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been an honor. But I'm afraid I must get back to the Mountain." Several of the visiting people agreed. They had early flights to Washington and various other destinations in the morning, and they wanted to get to bed early.

"General O'Neill," a voice that would melt butter was heard to say, "Would you be so kind as to see me to my hotel?" Senator Williams had taken Jack's arm and was leaning heavily on it, pressing one jewel-incrusted hand possessively into the front of his black tuxedo jacket. He patted her hand and smiled at her, but his voice was like ice.

"I'm sure your driver will see to it that you get back to your hotel safely, Mrs Williams. I'm afraid I have some business that needs my immediate attention."

Several of the other visitors were staying at the same hotel as the Senator, and they offered to see her to her hotel. She threw her hands out toward them, her boney fingers displaying many rings, the stones of which could have powered a Teltac, Sam decided uncharitibly.

"You are too kind! But I'm sure the good General will change his mind, won't you?" Then she turned and looked up at Jack, batting her eyelashes at him while giving his lapel a pat.

"General O'Neill, I was really hoping you would join me for a drink at my hotel." Charlotte wasn't going to give up on this fine specimen of a man so easily.

Sam was trying to listen to the Senator and Jack while joining General Landry in bidding good-night to the other guests. And from what she was hearing, Sam could tell that Jack was clearly not interested in the woman. Sam felt a thrill of satisfaction when she heard the woman's voice pleading with him to change his mind. But that was nothing compared to the thrill she felt when she heard Jack's reply.

"I'm sorry, Senator. But Colonel Carter and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Colonel?"

Jack held out his arm to Sam. For a split second Sam hesitated, her brain not entirely registering what her ears had just heard. Fortunately Sam's body took over again, and her arm came up to link through his.

"General Landry, it was a hoot! I'll see that Colonel Carter gets back to the Mountain safely when I'm finished with her."

Landry's questioning look at Sam did not slow down Jack O'Neill one bit. Jack shook the man's hand and added, "Give me a call when you're in D.C."

And then Jack whisked Sam from the dining room to the foyer where they collected her wrap. After putting it around her shoulders, Jack placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the hotel lobby. Sam realized suddenly that they had emerged from the hotel far ahead of the others in their party, making her feel as though they were making an escape. The idea sent shivers down her spine as Jack propelled her out into the parking lot.

Holding up a remote control while pressing the unlock button he said, "I've got a rental car around here somewhere. Ah, there you are."

She heard a beep beep, and turned toward the sound and the blinking tail lights to see a big grey SUV parked at the near end of the second row from where they were standing. Jack grabbed her hand and walked her quickly toward the vehicle. Sam's brain chose this moment to come to life again.

"Jack, what are we doing? You can't seriously intend to drive me to Colorado Springs tonight?" When he didn't answer, Sam nevertheless got into the car without another word. She was just drunk enough on his presence to not care too much about what they were doing. He climbed into the driver's side, put on his seat belt and guided the big car out of the parking lot before looking over at her.

"You're helping me escape from that sirene," he said, grinning that cheek-splitting grin that she had always found so damned hot. "She was trying to get me to sleep with her, Carter. Or couldn't you tell?"

"Of course, Jack. I'm not that naive. But you seemed to be doing a pretty good job of avoiding her all by yourself. I didn't think you needed my help."

Her eyes met his for an instant before she averted them. In the darkened car his eyes seemed as black as the night, a blackness that was threatening to swallow her whole. She steeled herself to look at him again, realizing just how much she'd missed his handsome face.

"Well, then, you've found me out, haven't you," he admitted.

And damn, there were those dimples again, she thought, her mouth suddenly as dry as the desert on Abydos.

"Found you out," she choked out the question. She really had no idea what he was talking about, unless...

"I wanted to get you alone, Carter, and make wild, passionate love to you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AN: Don't forget to check out my new book, WHAT THE HEART WANTS, at Amazon and other retailers.

What had he just said? He wanted to make wild, passionate love to her? 'Oh, yeah,' her body thought, 'let's!' 'But wait just a fucking minute,' her sensible brain said to her. If he wanted her, then where had he been for the past year? He hadn't even phoned her for Christ's sake!

"Jack, either you're joking, or you must think I have nothing better to do than to wait around until you decide you want me," she said haughtily, turning to stare out the window with unseeing eyes.

"Take me back to the Hilton, and I'll call a taxi," she told him in a firm voice.

Sam could feel her face flush, as she was overcome with dislike for this new side of Jack O'Neill. 'The conceded jerk! Of all the nerve!' her brain screamed. She was fairly certain he wasn't joking, and the idea that he thought she would just fall into bed with him, whenever he felt like it, made her very angry.

"Sam, we don't have to rush into this. I thought maybe we could talk You know, a little conversation and a drink first," he said, touching her hand with shaking fingers. Her fingers didn't open to accept his, so he drew his hand away. Steeling his nerve he pressed on, figuring he had little to lose at this point.

"I noticed you didn't have even one alcoholic drink tonight. So how about a glass of pinot noir? I know it's your favorite, Sam," he added, his voice hitting a low octave.

God, she loved the sound of his voice, all deep and sexy, but she had to keep a cool head just now. There were things that needed to be said, and she intended to say them.

He was watching her as they sat at a red light, praying she'd look his way. The light turned green, and he turned his eyes toward the road again, disappointed. She had been looking out the side window, wanting to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. But now she turned to him, and her voice broke as she laid into him.

"Jack O'Neill, I just don't understand you! Do you know how long it's been since we've seen eachother? And now you act like...well... like you've never been gone! And what's more, you expect me to just jump into bed with you!" If looks could kill, he would have been charred meat just then.

"You're angry," he acknowledged. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I guess I screwed up. I thought you decided you didn't want an old worn out guy like me. And when you got engaged to that cop guy, well I figured I was right."

"His name is Pete," she yelled. "And I broke it off, if you'll recall! Why do you think I did that, Jack?"

Sam was really upset now, the tears beginning to flow down her lovely face, bringing streaks of black mascara along for the ride. She'd look like crap in no time, she thought, trying unsuccessfully to stop the flow with her only tissue. She finally gave up, squeezing it tightly in her trembling fist.

He glanced over at Sam, but she had turned her face even more toward the side window, trying to hide her tear-stained face. A nearby streetlight gave an ethereal glow to her already shiny blonde hair, and Jack was glad they were now off the freeway, where the chance of him running into another car was less likely. He could barely keep his eyes off her, and he wanted more than anything to touch her. But he still had a fair distance to drive, so he kept both hands on the steering wheel and tried to concentrate on answering her question.

"I thought Pete was too over-protective. At least that's what Daniel said, and I figured he was right," Jack finally replied, his forehead creased with confusion and worry.

God, he was so messing this up! He'd never been good at figuring out what a woman was thinking, and now he wondered if there had been more to her decision to break up with Pete, more than even Daniel had known.

"What Daniel thought! What Daniel thought!" This was beyond stupidity, she thought. Just how dumb was this man anyway? Her voice had risen as her temper flared, till she didn't even sound like herself. Calm down, girl, she thought. She really didn't want to sound like a shrew; she was a Carter, and Carters always kept their cool in an argument.

"You depended on Daniel to know why I'd broken off my engagement? Why didn't you just ask me, Jack?" She had turned her tear-streaked face toward him now, her eyes locking on his. Like it or not, she sensed they were at an impasse. And then his next words confirmed it.

"Why didn't you just tell me, if it was me you wanted," he asked quietly, all his barriers down, his insecurities there for her to see, if she'd just look.

Instead she blasted him again, wanting to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her.

"I tried to tell you, but you were too busy with that Kerry person!"

The expression on his face showed he knew exactly the moment she was talking about.

And Sam began to cry again now, openly, great sobs racking her chest. But somehow she had to manage to tell him how she felt.

"What was I supposed to do? Say, 'Get lost, lady, because you've got the man I want?' You should know I've got more pride than that, Sir." She sniffed long and loud, swallowing her pride along with her tears.

"I wanted you to want me enough to burn steaks for me... to buy wine for me... to make passionate love to me! But you were with her and I couldn't...Oh, God, I just couldn't face being rejected and humiliated by you again."

Her sobs had subsided, to her relief, but now she began to hiccup. Great! Now if I try to say one more word to him, she thought, all he will hear is a loud 'Hic!' So she didn't say anything, just sat staring through blurry eyes at the darkness outside and the occasional passing car.

Finally Jack broke the silence. Well, almost silence. He could hear Sam hicupping with her mouth closed. He figured she was trying to make them to stop by holding her breath, which usually didn't work for him either. Poor baby, he thought, she really looks miserable...but still so damned hot! He found himself concentrating on her heaving breasts, instead of on the mission at hand. 'Get your mind on the objective, O'Neill,' his brain scolded him. His eyes immediately shifted back to the road.

And while Sam fought for control, Jack contemplated where the operation had gone wrong. They had both underestimated the enemy, and they had failed to keep the lines of communication open. But he thought they still had a chance to take their objective, if they remained focused, and if they worked together.

"So we both screwed up, huh, Carter? But I think we can fix it, if you want to. Just don't expect me to always know what you're thinking. Well maybe never... And don't call me Sir again. Ever! Unless I'm fucking you, and then I think it might be sort of a turn on," he said, lifting his eyebrows up and down twice, his face cracking into those big dimples that she loved so much.

She coudn't help but smile right back at him then, as she reached out and placed a trembling hand on his thigh. He covered it with his, interlacing their fingers, as one loud 'Hic!' escaped her lips.

"Damn!" she swore as another one escaped. And Jack laughed.

And Sam couldn't help but laugh too. She was beginning to feel much better about all this. Maybe they still had a chance. Maybe they hadn't screwed up too much to fix things.

She looked lovingly at Jack's profile in the harsh light of the traffic signal. God, he was so sexy it made her whole body quiver. 'And he still wants me,' her brain declared. 'Yipeeee,' her body yelled. Sam felt that familiar wetness between her legs again, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. She wasn't feeling very in control, but at least her hiccups seemed to have stopped.

Jack had felt her shiver and shake, and he really wished his damned hotel wasn't so far from downtown. But the government had chosen and paid for it, so he wasn't surprised he'd been billeted at the airport. From now on, if Sam was involved, he'd make his own arrangements! If...God... if only he hadn't totally fucked this up!

"Sam, are you cold? Here, I can turn up the heat," Jack offered, pulling his hand from hers and fiddling with the climate controls. But his hand was shaking so badly he couldn't even get hold of the stupid switch! Sam reached out and tapped his hand away from the controls, latching on to his fingers and not letting go.

"You've already turned up the heat, Jack," she purred. "Now take me to your hotel room, so you can do what you said earlier."

"You mean the conversation? The drink?"

Sam hit his arm with her fist, and he grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her toward him for a quick kiss. He tasted like whiskey and coffee and something indescribable that was just Jack. If only the SUV hadn't had a center console, she would have wrapped her body around his about then. But it did, so she had to be content with a little hand holding until they got to his hotel.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jack and Sam had decided that what they had was too important to give up. But what was it exactly that they had? Could they be lovers, or were they destined to be nothing but friends?

Jack parked by the rear door of his hotel and used his passkey to enter the building. They opted to use the stairs, and made it up to the fifth floor in no time, their bodies running high on sexual tension. At fifty-five and forty years of age respectively, Jack and Sam weren't kids anymore, but right now they damn well felt like it!

Before the door to his room was entirely closed, Jack had pressed her body up against the wall, covering her face, neck and shoulders with wet sloppy kisses. Her wrap had fallen to the floor revealing her bare shoulders and the tops of her creamy breasts, and Jack couldn't get enough of kissing her soft skin, pressing his mouth to each and every little freckle he found, as though eating them up one by one.

When his lips trapped one of the crystal drops of her earring, he tugged at it gently, careful not to hurt her. Sam's hand came up with the intention of removing both earrings, but Jack gently pushed her hand away. He was a take charge kinda guy.

"Let me," he said, and he easily removed the tiny backs and slipped the posts from her ears, one at a time.

Then he carefully replaced the backs on the posts and deposited the sparkling trinkets into his coat pocket. As she watched Jack's talented hands make quick work of the task, she wrapped her arms around him. One arm went around his neck where she could play with the silver locks at his nape, while the other snaked around his back where it wandered down to his tight ass. She gave it a hard squeeze, feeling the muscles flex and release.

She could feel that Jack had not gotten soft during his months away from the SGC, and the tux really looked wonderful on him, she thought, running her hands up and over his broad shoulders. He had always been long and lean, and in her nighttime fantasies she had often envisioned the one part of his body she'd never actually seen. Was his cock long and lean as well? It appeared she was about to find out! Sam slid her one hand down over his abs to the waistband of his black pants, seeking his zipper.

Jack had quickly found the side zip of her dress, and was slowly gliding it down, allowing her breasts to fall free. The dress was made to be worn braless, a fact that Jack seemed to find very satisfying. He obviously appreciated not having to wait to see her full, perky tits; they were right there in an instant, filling his hands with soft, creamy flesh. He moaned his approval, squeezing them in his big hands, rubbing the already taut nipples with his thumbs as she ran her hand down over his trouser front.

He felt big, as she had always suspected he would be. Sam's body had begun to hum, her brain taking R&amp;R, but somehow she managed to unzip his trousers. Once released they fell down over his narrow hips, pooling around his ankles. Jack quickly lowered his boxers, before bringing one hand under the hem of her dress, pulling it up around her waist. 'Damn!' her curious brain complained; he was so quick that she hadn't even had a glimpse of his erection before her dress blocked the view!

Jack had always been fascinated by her legs, so long that her stride matched his when they were hiking on some alien world. He took this opportunity to look down at them now, loving the way they looked encased in sexy black nylon stockings. He immediately wondered what it would be like to feel them wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her.

Then he bent over to run his hands down her calves and back up her firm thighs, but he left the stockings on, enjoying how wickedly hot they made her look. And besides, he reasoned, where it counted there was nothing but her tiny black thong in between her and him.

Sam had been trying to unbutton the little round buttons on his shirt, but they were hard to get through the damned holes. She stopped when he bent over, his caresses making her forget that, while she was pretty much nude, he still had on way too many clothes. When he straightened up, his mouth on her nipples made her forget her mission to get him naked.

Sam's luscious breasts were next on Jack's menu, hips thin lips locking onto one pert nipple and giving it a firm tug. She responded with a breathless moan, so he tugged on it again, this time harder before sucking it into his mouth. Sam groaned loudly this time, as tendrils of pleasure shot straight to her womb. Then Jack switched to the other breast, giving it the same rough treatment.

While Jack continued the sweet torture of Sam's breasts, he insinuated a finger beside the slender crotch of her silk panties and into her hot steamy folds, finding her more than ready for him, the moisture thoroughly saturating the tiny scrap of fabric. His mouth was next to her right ear, his warm breath tickling and tormenting her as his finger retreated from between her legs. Sam whined at its removal.

"Shhhh," he hissed, "Just getting started here."

And even as the complaint escaped her lips, Jack's hands came under her butt to lift her up, and slam her back against the wall, a resounding grunt erupting from both of them. "Unnnghhh!"

Sam wrapped those long shapely legs around Jack's waist, while their curious tongues dueled for dominance. Her arms came around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as his mouth left hers to began a trail of nips and licks down her neck. She hadn't even had a chance to get a proper look at him, and now it seemed she was going to feel him instead.

Well, she wasn't complaining exactly; she was just curious, the scientist in her wanting to measure and take notes! 'Yeah, take notes on Jack's big cock, that's the ticket,' her brain shouted. Her body agreed, but it was too busy panting and moaning to comment.

Ripping away the snippet of underwear from between her legs, he pressed his cock against her moist curls, taking a moment to look into her sapphire eyes. She just held her breath, not really believing they were about to do this after all these years.

And then he pushed into her with all his might, burying his rock-hard dick deep inside her tight passage, and the reality of it was almost too good for either of them to endure. They both let out an unintelligible cry, no words explicit enough to describe what they were feeling.

Sam saw stars in a field of black, and then awareness of where she was and what she was doing returned to her fuzzy brain, her body throttling down before kicking it into high gear. With both hands gripping his ass, she pulled him toward her, needing him to fill her completely and finally. Her primitive self wanted him to claim her, to mark her as his, so nothing could keep them apart ever again.

She got her wish, as his long and not so lean cock plundered her body, stretching her beyond her greatest expectations. He was big, oh so big, and Sam felt filled to her very core. Jack rocked into her, driving that big cock into her willing body with a vengeance that she had seen from the man before, but only on the field of battle.

He was as fierce and passionate in his lovemaking as he was in battle, and she was awed by him yet again. And everything she had hoped for and dreamed about had come true for her in this one moment. Jack O'Neill was making wild, passionate love to her, and Sam Carter felt like she'd died and gone to heaven.

But she was never a passive lover, and without a thought her hips began to tilt forward and back to meet his, her vaginal walls squeezing him again and again. Her vocalizations were becoming more frequent now, as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. And just as she thought she might have to ask, he brought his right hand down between their bodies and began to rub her clit, copying the tempo that their thrusting bodies had set. And in no time she felt her climax explode, sending shock waves throughout her body and providing Jack with just the amount of stimulation he needed to come right along with her.

Their loud cries of release echoed around the large room. And although her brain and body were still in euphoric shock, Sam was still lucid enough to feel greatful that this room was located at the end of the building. Maybe all of the hotel guests hadn't heard them just now, she thought giddily, but she found that hard to believe.

She had always been a vocal lover, but she hadn't known before now how Jack would react. Well that question was answered by another thing she found hard to believe; when he came, he had yelled 'Samantha!' Not Sam. Not Carter. She had always wanted to hear him say her full name, and she had finally gotten her wish! Her heart sang as she felt tears of joy burning her eyes.

"I love you, you know," he whispered. "We'll be okay, Baby."

Jack held her gently, whispering soothing words into her ear until she had recovered sufficiently to stand on her own.

When her breathing had slowed to normal, she lowered her feet back to the floor. Sam swiped a hand over her cheeks to dry her tears, hoping Jack wouldn't see them and misunderstand. He didn't notice, and for that she was thankful. He had turned and stepped out of his pants and boxers, throwing them both onto a chair. Then he removed his clip-on tie, shirt and jacket and tossed them onto the chair as well. Now he was standing there totally naked, and Sam immediately felt too embarrassed to look at him.

Realizing how ridiculous she was being, Sam forced herself to follow suit, pulling her dress off over her head. With her back to him she carefully hung it up in the closet, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. She was suddenly aware that it was the only clothing she had with her. And if she spent the night with him, then she would have to wear it home tomorrow.

'Too much thinking,' her brain complained. 'Just relax and enjoy,' her brain told her, for once in complete agreement with her body.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sam didn't know how he could be so composed after what had just happened between them. They had just had hot, passionate sex, up against his hotel room wall, for God's sake! Then there was that thing he had said as he held her afterwards; he'd said he loved her!

'Holy Hannah!' her brain enthused as her body began to tremble. She had ruined every relationship with a man that she'd ever had, and now she was faced with the possibility that she'd ruin this one too! So she did what any intelligent person would do, she made a hasty retreat into the bathroom.

Jack opened the cabinet above the bar and got out the wine, setting the bottle, the corkscrew and two glasses on the countertop. He looked momentarily at the closed bathroom door, wondering if she was okay. Then he uncorked the wine and set the bottle down, giving the wine time to breathe.

After quickly washing her tear-streaked face and using the toilet, Sam stepped out of the bathroom. She was wrapped from armpit to mid thigh in a large, white bath towel.

Sam really wanted a shower, but she also didn't want him to think she was hiding from him. 'Nah, he wouldn't think that, why would he,' her brain teased. 'And he'll never notice that towel wrapped around your body either, I suppose,' her brain continued, poking fun at her insecurities.

"How about that wine? I've got that bottle of pinot noir, Sam. You look like you could use a drink about now," he told her, a small smile playing at the edges of his thin lips.

Suddenly the sight of Jack O'Neill strutting around the room naked caused her to lose track of what he had just said. But her still-functioning brain shook her, shouting 'He said he has the wine you like, you silly woman!'

"Ah...er...You do?"

Her brain considered this fact for a moment. Thinking too much and at the wrong time sometimes proved her downfall, but this time her brain focused directly on the evidence at hand, sending her a clear diagnosis of the situation.

"Jack O'Neill, did you know I would be there tonight," she asked accusingly.

She was beginning to think this whole evening was some kind of set up. She was also feeling more than a bit overexposed, and silently wished she'd worn a slip and a bra. At least she'd have those to lounge around in. This towel barely covered her ass! Jack on the other hand seemed very comfortable in his birthday suit.

Sam stood just inside the room, between the bathroom doorway and the exit, as though keeping her line of escape open. She couldn't help but stare at the show that was being put on just for her enjoyment. 'Jack O'Neill in the raw,' her brain qualified, and her body began that damned humming again.

He had just walked to the armoire to get the tv remote control before walking back to the suite's bar, his flaccid, five-inch-long penis swinging freely back and forth with each step. She watched in awe as he turned his back to her and bent down to reach into the little refrigerator for the can of nuts. His heavy testicles were easily visible as they hung down between his firm thighs. She quickly turned away from him and pretended to be interested in the pictures flashing on the small screen, preferring not to get caught staring at his naked body like a bitch in heat.

"Actually I did know. I phoned Hank, and when we got to discussing our dates, he said he didn't have one. I suggested he bring his daughter, but he said she'd probably rather spend the evening with a sick patient than go out with her old man. I gather they don't get along too well. Anyway, that's when I suggested he ask you."

Jack poured some wine into the stemmed glasses. Sam had taken a few steps into the sitting area, and was now standing just a few feet away from him looking at the television screen. Jack had settled on CNN, but he had muted the sound.

"Hank seemed to like the idea immediately, making me wonder what he was up to," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I actually thought maybe he had taken a fancy to you himself, but then he said he had wondered how long it would be before I mentioned your name. The smart ass! And I was trying so hard not to be obvious too. I guess Hammond said something to Hank about our history," Jack suggested, his dark eyes filled with passion and desire.

He stepped toward her now, all thoughts of the wine forgotten.

He couldn't stop looking at her, her pale skin taking on a soft glow in the lamplight. Jack thought she looked like an angel. A very naughty angel, but an angel none the less. He thought it was cute that she had wrapped that damned towel around herself like some sort of chastity belt. He chuckled under his breath, amused by her obvious shyness. He found this side of her as arousing as most everything else about the woman.

"You're not mad, are you," he asked her, his breath hitting the back of her neck.

He had stepped up behind her as she pretended to watch the tv, and placed a kiss on her bare back, just at the top of her left shoulderblade. She was standing there in her sheer black stockings, silver high heels, and a white towel, and he found the sight totally erotic. And although it seemed way too soon for a guy his age, he thought he could feel a certain pressure building in his groin.

Over the loud pounding of her heart, Sam's brain heard and considered his question.

"Mad about you asking Landry to bring me? Why would I be? If you hadn't, I'd still be wondering how I could have been so mistaken about you. I love you too, you know," she said turning to face him.

He took her into his arms and kissed her very gently then, his thin sculpted lips just barely brushing her fuller ones. He needed to hold off the urge to fuck her; there were still things he needed to say to her, before his body became too aroused to stop. Even now his cock was poking her thigh, and she could feel it twitching as he spoke.

"I've loved you for a very long time, Samantha Carter. I just never thought I was right for you. And when you got engaged, to a much younger man than myself, I felt vindicated. I am much older than you, you know. Hell, I'm almost old enough to be your father!"

Sam kissed his cheeks, his eyes, his lips, finally resting her forehead against his. They were nearly the same height, since he was barefoot and she was still wearing her three inch heels. It gave her the opportunity to pull back and look him directly in the eye.

"You are not old, Jack O'Neill. And you're perfect for me. Hell, you're much more man than most men half your age. Look at you!"

She clasped his biceps, took a step backward, and held her breath.

She took the opportunity to look at his naked body then, glancing down at his erection, her flushed face and neck hinting at her earlier embarrassment. She smoothed her hands over his chest and down his abs, feeling the coarse silver hairs and the firm muscles under her hands. He was magnificent! Suddenly she knew that more than anything else in all the world, she wanted to give him pleasure.

"Let's go in the bedroom," she suggested, her fingers seeking his.

"No wine," he asked, really not giving a shit about drinking at a time like this.

"Later," she replied, threading her fingers through his.

They held hands as they walked into the adjoining room, and as they moved Jack tugged the towel from her body, letting it fall to the carpeted floor.

"Sit on the bed, Jack," she instructed, backing him up to the edge of the mattress. He sat down, and Sam placed one shoe-clad foot on his left knee, giving him a view like no other. Her body was not just humming now; it had begun to quake with anticipation, making her feel brazen and free.

"Take it off, Jack," she ordered him, and he unbuckled her shoe, slipping it off. She let him slip her stocking down and pull it off her foot. Then she placed that foot on the floor and put her other foot up on his right knee. After that shoe and stocking were removed, Sam dropped to her knees in front of him, his fully engorged penis directly in front of her face. What she had been so shy about looking at earlier became the object of her attention now, and she examined it completely and without timidity, smoothing her hands up and down the shaft and over the tip.

Now it was Jack's turn to feel as though he was in heaven.

Resting her left arm over his right thigh, she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his cock and brought her lips down over the tip. Sucking in just the glans, she heard Jack groan. She pushed on his chest with her free hand, indicating he should lie back on the bed, which he did. She allowed his dick to slip free of her lips just for a minute so she could speak to him. His hand went to her head in a silent plea for her to continue her sweet torture, but he didn't try to force her head down on him.

"Put some pillows under your head, Jack. I want to be able to see your face," she said, and he did as she asked.

Slowly and with great care Sam began to suck and nip the glans of his penis, running her tongue over the small slit to taste the salty evidence of his desire. Rubbing her fingers over the opening again and again, Sam spread the creamy liquid and her saliva over his aching cock. Then using both hands to massage his erection, she maintained a corkscrewing motion up and down his throbbing shaft, squeezing a little harder with each upward pass.

Every now and then she would lift up slightly and look at his rapt face. Jack was getting very vocal by now, his deep throaty utterings a testament of his enjoyment. Feeling very smug Sam mentally thanked a couple of ex-boyfriends for teaching her a thing or two about what a man liked.

Her tongue took up the attack next, flicking repeatedly over his frenulum and around the underside of the glans. When she sensed Jack could take no more of that tactic, she moved one hand down to his balls, squeezing them gently at first and then harder, all the while continuing to suck as much of him into her mouth as possible. Jack's hips were thrusting frantically now, as he fucked her mouth with abandon.

Sam forced herself not to gag as more and more of Jack's prodigious, eight-inch member slipped further inside, lodging deep within her throat. Although she'd had a fair amount of experience with oral sex, Jack was way more man than she'd ever taken before. So rather than choke to death, she decided to bring this to a conclusion.

Her hand, which had been massaging his testicles, now slowly and expertly reached under them to put pressure on his prostate. While cupping his balls in her hand she pressed her middle finger against the hidden pleasure spot, stroking it repeatedly.

And in just a few seconds he came with a vengeance, screaming her name and several epithets that would have made a Marine blush. Sam just kept holding onto his pulsing cock, swallowing everything he had to give her and reveling in the knowledge that she had given him such great pleasure. She finally allowed his flaccid penis to slide out of her mouth, giving it one last gentle kiss.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jack had just received the most amazing blow job of his life. It had been a gift from the woman he loved, a woman who was smarter, braver and hotter than any woman he had ever known. As his body tried to recover from the intensity of his climax, his brain marveled again at the fact that this wonderful woman actually preferred him over any other man. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky!

Sam got up from the floor and helped Jack to scoot back on the bed till they were both lying on their sides, with their heads propped up on several pillows. Sam cuddled as closely to his chest as she could, feeling both protected and a bit afraid at the same time. Would Jack like what he saw as he looked at her naked body? He had been too preoccupied earlier, but now his eyes were roaming her body like a M.A.L.P. on reconnaissance.

He ran his hands, now soft after months of desk duty, over her breasts and her little tummy, the slight bulge something Sam really hated about herself. She had tried and tried to exercise it away without any success. And now Jack had slid down on the bed, bringing his face on a level with the damned thing! She began to really worry; did he think she looked fat?

"Jaaack, don't," she whined. "You're embarrassing me! I've tried, but I just can't get rid of it," she swore, trying to squirm away from him. He grinned, those two-inch-long dimples creasing his handsome face.

"Saints preserve us, surely you don't mean this," he asked in his best Irish brogue, poking an index finger into her little tummy bulge. "I think it's cute. In fact I love it," he said, kissing it soundly.

Then he began kissing all over her tummy and down into her pubic hair, which was still slightly wet from their earlier activities. Again she felt anxious, wishing she had washed down there. She deliberately brought her knees together.

"Jack, you don't have to do that. I'm not clean down there." Her hands came down in an attempt to keep his mouth off her.

"Samantha Carter, stop being a baby! We just made love. That's a part of me and a part of you down there and there's nothing unclean about it. I love the way you smell now after making love. In fact I want to eat your pussy," he stated bluntly, and Sam blushed at his language.

Jack coaxed her legs apart, wrapping his arms around her thighs and nudging her labia apart with his nose to get at her juicy, tender opening. It was true; he did love the smell of a woman after she'd been fucked. And Sam's smell was even more special to him because it was her and him, and it meant they were finally together.

Her body was still very aroused from having gone down on him a few minutes earlier, and her inner lips were coated in her essence, which he slurped up greedily. Then using his long stiffened tongue he entered her tight little hole, swirling the tip around and around as Sam's hips lifted from the bed. Jack placed his left hand on her tummy to hold her down. Then he added his right thumb to the action, dipping it in her juices and then massaging her clit in circles as he fucked her with his tongue.

Sam quickly climaxed, thanking God, her parents, General Landry, and even her high school physics teacher for making this day possible.

Jack lay behind her, pulling her tight against his chest and thighs, the comforter covering their bodies. He ran a soothing hand over her breasts and tummy, as Sam lay there thinking. It was not really that she was a 'baby' as he had put it, or a prude for that matter. It was just that the men she had slept with, and there had been very few in her forty years, did not seem to like cunnilingus.

In fact, in each and every case, she had had to ask them to do it. Most had said 'no way,' and a couple of them had done it only after she'd practically begged them. Pete was one of the latter. But Jack O'Neill did it without her having to ask, and he actually seemed to enjoy it! But did he really enjoy it, or was he just doing it to please her. She really wanted to know.

"Jack, did you like doing that to me?"

"What? Eating your pussy?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at his vulgar euphemism.

"Of course I did! Why?" He was nuzzling her nape with his nose, breathing in the scent of her shampoo or whatever it was. She smelled like strawberries and cream, he thought, deciding he liked it very much. He had to find out what it was and buy her a case of the stuff, he thought.

"You're the first man who's ever done that without my having to ask," she told him, no longer afraid to share her deepest personal secrets with the man.

"Then those guys are nuts and self-centered slobs, and they don't deserve a woman like you," he assured her. "They also don't know what they're missing," he assured her, giving her shoulder a little nibble.

If she had known what an unselfish and talented lover he was, she would have jumped him in that briefing room all those years ago. She felt more relaxed with him than anyone, she always had. He made her feel safe, and when he was on guard off-world she could always sleep without having the bad dreams that often filled her nighttime hours. And when he sat next to her bed in the infirmary, as he had many times, she had always slept more peacefully. Janet Frazier had told her that once, and now more than ever she didn't doubt it.

Sam snuggled back into his arms, and allowed her mind and body to relax completely. And for a little while Sam slept, wrapped safely in Jack's arms.

After an hour or so Jack carefully slipped away from her to go to the bathroom. When he came back Sam was turned toward him, watching him.

"I was afraid you'd left," she said, as he crawled on the bed to lay next to her. He was on his side too, facing her. He looked straight into her sapphire eyes.

"Leave you? Never! Besides, this is my hotel room. Where am I gonna go?"

She punched him lighting in the bicep with her small fist.

"Stop making fun of my insecurities," she begged him, thinking her brain could handle that just fine. "Just a few hours ago I thought I'd never see you again. I thought that you didn't want me. I wasn't even sure if we were still friends. It's gonna take me a while to get used to us being lovers, Jack."

"Then you won't mind when I tell you that I'll be going along on your next off-world assignment," he stated, as though it were an everyday occurrence for him to go off-world.

"What? Landry didn't tell me!" Seeing the smirk on his face, Sam realized she'd been had. "He planned this whole affair, didn't he?"

"I'm hurt, Sam," he said in mock indignation. "This is not an affair. At least not for me. And yes, Landry did sort of plan all this, with my help. When I told him I'd be going to visit the Tok'ra as liaison between their government and ours, I reminded him that they trusted you possibly even more than me. I said it would be too bad if you went back to Nevada before you had a chance to offer assistance."

"You are a devious, clever man, General Jack O'Neill."

"You should know, Colonel Carter. You should also know that when I set my mind on something, I don't give up so easy. I did some checking, with Daniel and a couple of friends at Area 51. They said you weren't seeing anyone, so I figured maybe I had waited long enough. I thought if you still hadn't found someone by now, well maybe you might want an old man like me after all. I also figured one night with you was better than none," he said, drawing circles around her left nipple with his index finger. He was distracting her but not enough for her to forget what he had just said.

"Jack O'Neill, if you say that one more time, I will get up and walk out of here. You are not old! You are...you are the most insecure, yet talented and sexy man I have ever met! At the same time you are the most dedicated, loyal, heroic and frustratingly narrow-minded man I've ever met too! I am deeply, madly, everlastingly in love with you, "she said, kissing him long and hard till they both needed to take a breath.

"I guess this is not just for one night then, right? You want me for good?" He raised up on one elbow, looking down on her smiling face, a hopeful look on his.

"For good, for bad, for always!"

THE END


End file.
